


A Mouthful

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Falling In Love, Kisses, M/M, Smut, a lot of bad pick-up lines, taking desperate to a new level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: “What do you want?” Isak says, looking tired, although there’s a hint of recognition in his face as he watches them.Even grins. "Meeting the love of my life."





	A Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arindwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arindwell/gifts).



> This is written for the smut prompt "Taking Desperate to a New Level". Again, I didn't quite manage to keep it very short. It has too much silliness, basically. But it's short-ish! I want to gift this to Arin, because you prompted this to me and also because you're always so supportive! Thank you! <3
> 
> Also, thank you, Allie, for beta reading! You are so, so supportive and your help is always amazing. It means a lot! <3
> 
> Warning: There will be smut. Also, this is fantasy and not a sex ed. Remember to use protection, also with oral sex. Just saying. These boys are being silly and reckless. Sorry about that.

“I can’t believe that you managed to lose your phone,” Even huffs as they go back to the empty bar. The joint looks weird without all the guests and with the lights on. Even’s head is spinning after all the alcohol and all the music and all the other impressions that have bombarded him all evening.

“Says who?” Elias grins. “You lose stuff all the time.”

He seems surprisingly little worried about his loss, and it’s not even because he’s tipsy. Elias doesn’t drink. Even is a tipsy enough for both of them, probably.

The bar desk is empty when they approach it and they’re busy bumping each other and laughing when a gorgeous guy turns up behind the desk and surprises the hell out of Even. He yelps.

"We’re closing. What are you doing here?" the guy demands.

Even stares. He knows that gorgeous face. The guy's older than Even remembers, yeah, but there's no way he'd forget Isak Valtersen. Isak was at Nissen when Even repeated his year there, and had been the beginning of Even's adolescent adventures in pansexuality. At least in his dreams.

“What do you want?” Isak says, looking tired, although there’s a hint of recognition in his face as he watches them.

Even grins. "Meeting the love of my life."

Both Elias and Isak stare at him, making Even's grin stretch wider. He hadn't intended to blurt that out, but he can roll with it. Meeting Isak again feels like fate. Isak wasn’t Even's first crush, far from it, but it was definitely a strong one. He’d never done anything with it, though. He had seen glimpses of him, since he was in Sana’s friend circle, but he had never tried to get to know him. And after Isak went to study in Trondheim, Even had basically lost all hope of seeing him again.

Elias recovers first. He's probably built up a resistance to the kind of things that come out of Even's mouth. He gives Isak a quick smile, maybe he remembers him as well. "Hi, Isak. I forgot my phone. I think I left it here at the bar."

Isak stares at Even for a moment longer, then he looks at Elias. “What type of phone?”

“An old Samsung thing with a crack on the screen in the corner.”

Isak looks through some things behind the bar. Then he gives the lost phone to Elias. “Here you are. Uhm. So. What’s up? Everything good with Sana?”

“Oh, yeah,” Elias smiles. “She’s great. On her way to becoming a surgeon.”

Isak smiles. “Cool. Tell her hi from me?”

“Sure! And you should stop by sometime. She still lives at home.”

Even looks back and forth between them, still smiling.

Isak looks at him and smiles quickly. “I will,” he says.

“So,” Elias says. “This is Even. And that’s Isak. But you know of each other, right?”

“Yeah,” Isak says and nods to Even. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Even answers, feeling lightheaded.

“Well, I gotta close up,” Isak says. “See you, guys,” he adds and turns away but pauses when Even blurts out:

"Hey, Isak?" Even probably looks wild. He can't stop smiling. He should ask Isak how he's doing or what brought him back to Oslo. Or, he probably should just say goodbye and leave the guy alone. “Sorry,” Even purrs instead. “It just looks as if you dropped something.”

“Oh really?” Isak startles, then predictably looks down to search the floor.

“Yes, my jaw.” Even can’t hold back a chuckle.

Isak squints at him. “What?”

Even knows he’s being too silly. He’d better stop with the puns. He sighs. "I just wonder. Can I get your number?"

He can feel that Elias is staring, but decides to ignore it.

Isak's eyebrows come together in a formidable frown. "Uh. Are you hitting on me?"

Even shrugs. "Obviously not very well if you have to ask,” he says, smiling a self-deprecating smile. “But seriously, do you want to go out sometime? Catch up?" Subtlety has never been Even's forte, but this is kinda ridiculous. It’s just... He's genuinely curious about Isak's life after Nissen. And he would like to figure out what he has missed out on. He’s maybe a little too cheesy, but that can’t be too bad, can it?

"I don't believe this," Isak mutters as he shakes his head. “Why don’t you ask me again when you’ve sobered up, Blue Eyes.”

"I’m not drunk,” Even protests. He bites his lip and waits for a beat. “I’m just intoxicated by you."

“Hah. Right.” It’s hard to read Isak’s expression as he turns away, but he doesn’t look too annoyed. Confused, maybe. “Good night, boys.”

As they walk away, Even feels extremely silly. Of course, It doesn’t help that Elias seems to think the same.

“Why did you do that, Even? People are probably hitting on Isak all the time behind that bar. It’s around closing time, too. He only wants to get home. You should know that, you worked at KB for ages.”

Even shrugs. “Well, I kinda liked to flirt from time to time.”

“I guess you did,” Elias sighs, as they walk over to the nearest tram stop. “I never heard you say shit like this, though. Have you been smoking too much?”

“No. I don’t know,” Even says. “Isak just makes my brain short circuit or something. It might also be because I read a book with silly pick up lines the other day.”

Elias laughs. “Oh, of course, you did. So, Isak, huh? Didn’t you have a crush on him before?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah. Back when I was in Nissen. I guess I don’t really know him, though. We’ve said hi. Shared a smoke and two. And stuff. He just really intrigues me.”

That’s an understatement, of course. For a period, Isak was all Even thought about. It took quite some time to forget the crush on him, and it seems like he hasn’t quite forgotten it yet.

“Right,” Elias sighs. “m sorry to say I don’t think you managed to charm him tonight.”

Even groans. “No. But he called me Blue Eyes, though. He noticed my eyes.”

Elias gives him a quick look that tells him just how delusional he is. “Well, if you see him again, I think you should calm down your desperation, Even. Don’t be so obvious.”

Even frowns. Elias probably has a point, but he has no clue how to do that.

***

Even bumps into Isak again just a couple of days later, when he’s having a coffee with Yousef and Sana. That is, he’s in line to buy them all coffee when he notices Isak in front of him. His broad shoulders and golden locks are hard to miss. When he turns his head, Even notices that he looks a little annoyed, like he’s not really that happy to be here.

Even’s obviously more sober now than last time, and his self-doubt is a little nearer to the surface. Still, he puts a light hand on Isak’s shoulder.

“Isak, hi!” he says, smiling widely.

Isak turns his head and green eyes stare back at him. “Uh. Hi.”

Even feels a need to explain. “I’m here with some friends. I’m getting us coffee.” He realizes that Isak knows both Sana and Yousef, but he can save that surprise for later.

Isak nods, still looking a little startled. “Right. Cool.”

“Yeah, except that one of my friends wants a Decaf, Soy Latte With An Extra Shot And Cream.”

Isak smirks and the tension in his shoulders seems to go away. “Well. That’s a bit of a mouthful.”

Even grins, he can’t help it. And, _oh no_ , another silly pun pops up in his head. He leans a little closer and lowers his voice. “Hm… Now. Let me tell you what would be a mouthful.”

Isak stares at him with amused horror in his eyes. “Don’t.”

“A blow...”

“Even. Please, don’t.”

Even laughs. “Why? Are my puns too hard for you to swallow?”

“Oh, fuck. Excuse me, what?” Isak squints at Even, although he can’t hide that his lips move up into a smile. _Fuck_ , he looks good like this. Even wants to make him smile for real, and laugh.

“Oh, there’s no excuse for you.” Even grins. “You’re too perfect for words.” He leans in closer, letting a smug smile tip its way across his face. “I really feel that I must tell you what people are saying behind your back though.”

“I... what?” The skin of Isak’s forehead crumples up in question in a really rather charming way.

“You have a great butt. If I told you the rest of you was equally gorgeous, would you hold it against me?”

Isak bursts into laughter. The sound is amazing. Even can’t help smiling along with him. When Isak catches his breath he manages to speak.

“Does this generally work for you? The worst pick up lines in existence?”

“Well, it did get your attention.” Even smiles.

Isak smiles back. “I guess.”

Their line seems to have come to a stop. Even really doesn’t mind that at all. “So, here you are, Isak. And here I am. Sober and everything. What are your other two wishes?” Even waggles his eyebrows in mock suggestiveness.

“Really, you have to stop that.” Isak chuckles.

“No, why? It put a smile on your face. You looked like you needed it. Actually, you look like you’re here against your will.”

“Is it that obvious?” Isak winces. “Well, you’re right. My friends made me come. They sat me up for a blind date, or something. They’re not here yet, though, so I decided to find me a coffee.”

Even leans back to better regard him. Isak must be almost thirty now, and he probably studies when he’s not working at the bar. He’s tall, but sort of compactly fit with a pair of stunningly lovely, dark green eyes. Adulthood looks good on him. But he doesn’t look like he’s in a relationship. Or getting around much.

“People must be chatting you up all the time at the bar, right?”

Isak winces and blushes. “Well, yeah, but I can’t say I’ve had much luck lately.”

“That’s strange. You’re a good catch.”

Isak snorts. “Did you memorize a whole book of cheesy pick-up lines?”

It’s Even’s turn to wince. “I might have. I was bored one afternoon. Sometimes I just need to keep my mind occupied.”

Isak smiles. “So, what do you do when you aren’t harassing guys with pick up lines?”

“I’m working as a teacher. Media. Movies. Stuff like that.”

“Oh, sounds nice.” Isak leans in. “You always liked movies, right? What’s your favourite movie?”

“Right now, I don’t know.”

“Oh, you don’t fool me. Go on, what is it?” Isak licks his lips.

Even finds the movement more distracting than he might want to admit. He takes a breath and sets off, telling Isak about one of his latest favourite movies. He hardly knows what he’s talking about, he just knows he wants to stay here, with Isak’s eyes on him.

They get their coffees, including the mouthful one, and when Even goes back to Sana and Yousef, Isak follows him.

“So, you see my friends over there.” Isak tips his head toward them. “You know Sana and Yousef, right? I’m here with them. I think Sana wants to know if you think I’m cute.” Isak has a twinkle in his eye.

 _Wait_. Even feels a warmth wash over him. Was that a pick-up line? And wait. Isak is there with Sana and Yousef, too?

“Ah, I see,” he says. “You’re here with them. And they set you up on a blind date.”

“Yeah.”

Even must laugh. “Well, I guess you’re not giving me a pick-up line at all then. Sana really wants to know that. I think _I’m_ your blind date.”

Isak stares at him. Then he laughs before taking a swallow. It’s a delightful sound. “Wow. You’re here with them, too?”

“Yeah!”

“Christ,” Isak groans. “I guess I should have guessed that. But why didn’t they just tell me it was you? I kinda want to punish them. Should we give them a show of pick up lines?”

Even laughs. “Oh, yes, please. We can show them how to take desperate to a new level.”

Isak raises his eyebrows in question.

“It’s just, I recently heard I’m too desperate. So I just thought that we could show them, and take desperate...”

“...to a new level, I get it,” Isak laughs. “Why not. Sounds good to me!”

They approach the table and Sana and Yousef greet them with smiles and hugs.

“So, you met in the line,” Sana says, looking pleased.

“Yeah, we did!” Isak says, sitting down next to her. “Why didn’t you guys tell me I was going to meet Even?”

Sana tilts her head. “I knew we had to keep everything a secret, or you would probably chicken out.”

“I would not!”

“What about me?” Even asks. “I didn’t even know that I was meeting anyone but you guys! You tricked me!”

“Same reason,” Yousef explains. “Sorry, friend, but it was better that you didn’t know.

Even sighs and shakes his head. He’s pretty gone for Isak and they’re probably right, but he still can’t quite believe it.

He meets Isak’s gaze and notices the amusement and the unspoken question in his eyes.

“So…” Even starts. “Hi, Isak.”

Isak takes a sip from his coffee. “Hi.”

Even puts on his most flirty smile. “Nice to meet you. I’m Even, and you are... gorgeous!

 _Ugh._ Weak, start, but at least it’s a start. Isak chokes on his coffee, but he doesn’t beat the stares Even gets from Sana and Yousef.

“That’s... “ Sana begins.

“Oh, you don’t remember me, then?” Isak asks then, looking amused. He winks. “Oh, that’s right, I’ve met you only in my dreams.

 _Damn_. It’s Even’s turn to choke on his coffee.

“But you _have_ met!” Yousef protests. He looks very confused. “Even told me that you met back at Nissen.”

“He did?” Isak asks, smiling.

“Yeah, you did, and you were both at that Kosegruppa thing,” Sana adds.

Isak chuckles. “Yeah, that’s right. I must have forgotten.”

“Oh, you haven’t,” Sana mutters, looking suspicious. She takes a sip of her coffee. “So, you guys haven’t talked much after that, then?”

Even decides to be a little kind and answer her. “No, that’s true.”

“We had a smoke and some cheese toasties one evening and that was it, I think,” Isak adds. Something wistful turns up on his face.

Even nods. He meets Isak’s eyes. He can’t follow that up with another pick-up line. That was the night when Even fell in love and lost it all at once. He had been together with Sonja back then and had thought it was better to stay away from Isak. The missed opportunities make him feel quite sad.

“Well, I guess I have seen Even around from time to time,” Isak continues. “But not much after I started to study.”

Yousef lights up. “Isak’s a science guy,” he says to Even. “Just like Sana.”

Even’s smile grows into another grin. He leans over the table and locks eyes with Isak. “So, you like science?” Then he adds in English “Because I’ve got my ion you.”

Isak’s eyes glitter, and he bites his lip. It’s pretty easy to see that he struggles not to laugh.  “Wow,” he says, in a strangled voice. “That’s amazing.”

“I’ll tell you what’s amazing,” Even continues. “I must be in a museum, because you truly are a work of art.”

“Wow, Even. That’s just… Wait. Can I follow you home?” Isak is tamping down his smile now, but it tugs against his lips anyway. “Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams.”

Isak holds his gaze. _Whoa_. When Isak turns on his charm it’s pretty hot. “Great idea.” Even nods, swallowing. “I’ll make dinner if you cook breakfast.”

Sana and Yousef stare at them both. “Guys, you’re being ridiculous, what’s going on?” Sana asks.

Yousef starts to get a knowing smile on his face. “Elias said something about Even being desperate, using hopeless pick-up lines. Seems like it’s contagious.”

Even has to laugh. “Sorry, Sana. We just can’t help ourselves. It’s too much fun. And to be fair, Isak here _is_ gorgeous, and I wouldn’t mind making him breakfast.”

Isak pretends to nearly fall out of his seat. “Woah, was that an earthquake in here, or did you just rock my world?”

“Damn, that’s a good one,” Even laughs.

Isak laughs with him. They both laugh until their cheeks hurt and they’re short of air.

Sana and Yousef are laughing a little, too. They exchange glances. Even had almost expected them to look annoyed, but that’s not what’s happening at all. They look amused, and Sana strangely pleased, as well.

“Well, boys,” Sana says and finishes her coffee. “I think that’s our cue to leave. I’m sure we can catch up later with you two. So can you guys figure out how these puns work out for you alone. Later, yeah?”

“Yeah, good luck, guys,” Yousef adds, laughing and shaking his head.

They leave, and Isak and Even keep sitting, staring at each other. Even wonders if he should feel guilty. After all, their silliness did push Sana and Yousef to leave.

“This was kinda fun.” Isak’s eyes shine huge as saucers.

“Really?” Even feels himself puffing up like some silly peacock.

Isak holds his gaze. “Yeah, I haven’t had so much fun in ages.” He licks his lips, and just like that, Even feels a tingle down his spine.

Even leans forward to deliver another line. Close up and under the scent of coffee, he smells a light, woodsy cologne, and a deeper muskier scent of the guy himself. Even momentarily loses his train of thought.

“What are you on about now?” Isak asks softly.

“I...”  Even trails off. He swallows, completely forgetting what he had meant to say.

This close, he can see that Isak’s eyelashes are unusually long and frame dark eyes that aren’t just a solid colour as he had originally imagined, but a collection of hues from a deep green to a sprinkling of lighter green specks. Isak’s mouth parts and stays open as he sways just a fraction closer.

Even can’t look away.

“Shall we leave?” Isak asks, quietly.

Even's face heats. “Yeah,” he nods. He takes a controlled breath and manages to hold Isak's gaze. “That’s a brilliant idea.”

They finish their coffees and get up and out. They're not exactly in a hurry, but they're not taking it slow either. There's a pull between them and it feels almost inevitable. 

“This is one of the quickest dates I’ve been on,” Isak comments as they leave the coffee shop. He shoots Even one of his quick smiles, and looks almost a little shy. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” Even says, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Whatever for?” Isak looks up as he walks beside him. There's something solemn swimming in his eyes.

“I don’t know, I probably ruined the whole thing, joking around with my puns. Sana is probably pissed at us both now.”

Isak's sincere expression slowly turns into a smile and he chuckles. “I don’t think so. You saw how amused she was. By the way, we both did this. And both Sana and Yousef saw that we had fun. To be honest, his was the best blind date I’ve ever had.”

“Really?” Even feels a heat stealing over him. 

Isak smiles and holds his gaze. “Yeah. In fact, I’d have to say, I think I pulled the best-looking bloke in the whole place. Granted it wasn’t your typical first date, but I have to say, I enjoyed it very much.”

_Oh, that's not bad._

“Isak, I know it’s kinda forward of me,” Even swallows, glancing down at his feet. He suddenly feels uncertain and useless. “but if you’d like to come back to my place for a drink or something... I don’t live far from here.”

“Thank you, I’d like that very much.” Isak gives a shining smile.

 _Wow_. He really says yes! Even shines a smile back at him. 

As they walk, Even is so aware of Isak next to him it feels as if his skin is charged, and Isak is a great magnet drawing him in. Soon enough, they are walking hand in hand, fingers twined together as if they can’t bear to not be touching any longer. Touching Isak feels like his veins are on fire.

They enter Even’s flat, and Isak is all over him. “Fuck, Even, you’re so hot.” Isak’s voice has gone wonderfully breathless. He shuts the door behind them and pulls Even close.

“Is that so?” Even can’t keep from smiling.

“Fuck, yes.” Isak crowds him up against the wall, moving in, nudging a leg to slot between his own.

Their lips meet, the moment Even has dreamed of so many times before. Isak places his hand on Even’s hip and draws him closer deepening the kiss. As they part Even sees Isak’s eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and Even can't help but smile back. Then Isak kisses him again, deeper. Even’s eyes slide closed as he registers the feeling of Isak’s erection pressing against his hip. He squeaks something undignified from the back of his throat as Isak reaches to tug his head closer, feeling as if his body has gone liquid, as he meets Isak’s lips.

Isak’s mouth is a warm, welcoming heat, waiting to catch Even, to take his lips in a lovely, sliding dance. He pulls back, sucking gently at Even’s lower lip. Isak tilts his head slightly, his tongue licking into Even’s mouth. Even grips at the back of Isak’s jacket, hanging on for dear life. Isak kisses him again, and again, crowding in, stripping him of all thoughts save the guy in his arms. Isak rocks against Even, his thigh a delicious friction against his rock-hard cock, and Even groans from the depths of his soul.

“Oh, fuck, oh God... my God.” Nonsense chants tumble from Even’s lips as Isak works his fly open and plunges a hand into his pants. When his warm fist connects over his cock and strokes, Even thinks he might die; die happily in the arms of Isak Valtersen. It feels so good. Isak’s hand slides over his throbbing erection with just the right tug and twist. Even’s body quivers with pleasure. He doubts that he’s ever felt like this before.

“Mmmm, you’re beautiful. Want to see you come apart, want to feel you come just for me...” Isak growls low by his ear and Even does just that, tumbles into oblivion just for Isak. Raw moans spill from him as his entire body locks into the pleasure and then he lets go.

Bliss shakes through him for several long minutes before he finally returns to himself, to his body leaned up against the wall, with Isak propping him up so he doesn’t tumble to the floor. Isak wipes his hand on the side of his jeans, reaching out to hold him steady.

“Isak.” Even can barely make out his features in the gloom of the dark hallway, but he can see well enough to rain grateful kisses over Isak’s forehead, cheeks and chin before finding his way back to his mouth again.

“Mmm, you are delicious,” Isak croons, taking his lips in a sweet, deep kiss.

Even must smile. “Hey gorgeous, come here often?” he mumbles against Isak’s mouth.

“No, but I’d like to.” Isak smiles his reply.

Even switches places, moving Isak to his spot against the wall, tugging his trousers and pants back up before dropping unceremoniously to his knees.

“Hey you don’t have to...” Isak says, a hand coming up to run through Even’s hair, cupping the back of his head so gently.

“No, I want to.” Even reaches up to unfasten Isak’s belt, smiling as he unzips his jeans, and opening them up to feel his gorgeous cock spill out into his hand.

“Oh hello.” Even buries his face between Isak's legs, nuzzling his balls and inner thigh. He presses his face into Isak’s groin to smell his wonderful musky scent.

"Even."

Even lets his cheek brush against the heat of Isak’s erection, turning his head to mouth along the length of him, letting just the tip of his tongue trace under the curve of the glans.

“Christ,” Isak chokes out, shivering under his touch.

“No, just me,” Even drawls before taking the lovely cock into his mouth and sinking down. “But you’re certainly a mouthful,” he hums.

"Ohhh. Ohh god. You – you're – you're…”

Even hums and sucks. Now he knows exactly what Isak's thighs look like, trembling, on either side of his bobbing head. They look magnificent.

This isn’t anything new. Even had certainly done this before, gone down on his knees for hard, hungry men. Somehow though, it has never been quite like this before. Every sound that Isak makes, every twitch of his fingers in Even’s hair is like fuel tossed on the fire burning through his core. He wants Isak to take his pleasure from him, to feel every swirl of his tongue, every ounce of his emotions as he hollows his cheeks and pulls along his length.

Again, and again Even dips his head, working on Isak’s cock with his lips, and tongue, and fingers holding him steady.

"Even – yeah – oh god..."

Even feels Isak go even harder against his tongue. He pulls off and wraps his fist around Isak's wet shaft, pumping short, hard strokes over the frenulum and head, and Isak pushes his lower half out from the wall, gut clenched, chasing his climax.

"Just like that, just ... like ... that."

Isak jerks and grunts half of Even's name, then tenses up.

When Isak comes, shuddering as he spills over Even’s hand, it’s like a gift. Even stares, eyes wide, mouth slack, as Isak comes, and comes, and comes. Isak moans through it, neck arched, every muscle strained, then slumps back, shattered.

Isak’s breathing shakes as he fights to gain control of himself. “Come here, please come here,” he grinds out.

Even wipes his hand, drops a kiss to Isak’s softening penis, tucking it safely away before rising to stand before him.

“Oh, God, you...” Isak pulls Even into his arms, kissing him again, mindless of the taste that must be in his mouth. Even buries his face under Isak's chin, sighing as Isak's arms come around him.

Eventually, they part, giggling as they refasten their trousers.

“God, I can’t believe we just did that here in the hallway,” Isak snickers, sounding ridiculously young.

Even can't hold back a short laugh. “Oh don’t act like you’ve never had sex with a man up against a wall before.”

Isak smiles. “I guess I shouldn’t.” He pauses for a moment. “This was really fun, Even.”

Is it just Even’s imagination, or is there an unspoken question behind those words? Even stares at Isak. “Yeah, he whispers. “Isak, you’re staying a little, right?”

Isak swallows. “Yes, please. You promised me breakfast, remember?”

Even breathes out. “Yeah, I did. Both dinner and breakfast, actually.”

Isak smiles, and bites his lip. “Also, I want to lie down with you. I’m about to fall on my ass as it is. I don’t know why I’m still standing.”

“I’ve got you.” Even takes Isak’s hand in his own, and pulls him onward, leading him through the flat to his room, and to his wide soft bed that is easily big enough for two.

They lie down on the bed, facing each other. Isak holds Even gently, cupping his face with one hand. They look into each other’s eyes, smiling small smiles. Isak’s hand rests behind Even’s ear, his fingers caressing his temple as their breaths mingle. They kiss and the world falls away. It’s slow and soft, in a way they didn’t have the patience to kiss earlier. Even moves his head closer, and leans in so their foreheads touch. They close their eyes.

Even feels peace. Calm. At the same time, he knows they need to talk. Figure out what _this_ is.

“So,” Even begins, but before he gets to finish, Isak’s phone pings.

Isak frowns and turns to pick up his phone from his pocket. “It’s from Jonas,” he says, and looks confused as he reads it. “He asks if the date went well. Tell me, are all of our friends in on this?”

Even blinks. He turns to his own phone. There are several messages in the group chat with the boys, where all of them seem far too invested in Even and Isak’s lovelife.

“What the fuck?” He stares at Isak. “It seems like they have set us up?”

Isak shakes his head. “That can’t… Wait, I’ll ask Jonas”.

He texts a message quicker than Even can form a thought, and the answer comes after just a little wait.

Isak stares at the new text, then at Even. “He says that they have talked about doing something like this forever. Because uh… I guess it has slipped that I kinda have had a crush on you.”

He blushes a little. Even’s heart speeds up, and he grins. “Really?”

“Yeah. And apparently, your friends said the same about you? So when Elias and you were out that night, and he noticed me working there, he faked that he had lost his phone. But since that didn’t go that well, they talked to Sana and made the blind date.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.”

Even laughs. He feels a little dizzy. And slightly charmed. Their friends did this, for them. “Fuck, that’s epic.”

Isak smiles widely. “It kinda is, isn’t it? Especially since… I don’t know about you, but, I’m here for the real deal, Even. I want to try this out for real. So, they didn’t do that bad.”

It’s suddenly hard to breathe. Even takes a deep breath and lets it out. “I want that, too,” he admits. “They didn’t do bad at all.”

Isak’s smile gets softer. “I should probably be mad at them. But I don’t have the energy, to be honest.” He leans closer and softly kisses the tender area at the base of Even’s neck. Warmth rushes through Even. He sighs and runs his fingers down Isak’s spine, pulling him closer. This is perfect.

“Yeah, let’s not be mad,” Even mutters. “After all, we showed them all.”

“We did, huh?” There’s laughter in Isak’s voice. He kisses Even. Soft and slow and he tastes like coffee and crisp evening air. They look at each other. Isak’s green eyes are softening with tenderness as he smiles.

Even smiles back. “Yeah we showed them that stupid pick up lines and being desperate can work just fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. 
> 
> First of all, don’t feel obliged to comment. If you don’t feel like commenting, that’s fine! I just wanna say that I invite and appreciate all kinds of feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions, including questions about plot and ideas
>   * Constructive criticism. If you ever want to concrit, don’t hold back in your comments on AO3 or here on Tumblr. Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)
>   * You don’t have to write a lot, you can type “<3” or ❤ as extra kudos
>   * 👀 if I surprised you
>   * comment 👍 if you like where I’m going
>   * or whatever emoji you like, really
>   * Reader-reader interaction, that means that if you feel like commenting other comments, that’s just great!
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> This author replies to comments. If I miss a comment, that’s most likely a mistake. I invite and appreciate feedback at all times/ any time you read it. Some comments on my old fics have really made my day.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
